Obvious Surprise
by maschines
Summary: Sheriff Emma Swan receives a long-overdue visit from her Bostonian LBFF's: Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. Storybrooke's Mayor Mills is not pleased with this foreign riff raff...not pleased at all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm merely an amateur puppeteer.

A/N: This story is loosely based on characters from two TV shows that have copious amounts of lesbian subtext. Why not bring them together? Not sure how long it'll be or where it's going...but I thought I'd post it anyway.

* * *

><p>Trees zipped by in a blur as she sprinted along the dirt path and pushed herself over the next hill. The summer heat draped itself over her body like a blanket and she struggled under its weight. She slowed down as the path opened up into a small beach with a gentle ocean breeze. Sweat beads gathered on her forehead as she clutched her side and gasped for air. Her lungs burned like fire and her legs felt like they would give way at any moment. She reached for her water bottle and doused her entire face with cool liquid until she was able to regulate her breathing. Water droplets highlighted the golden hue of her hair as they glistened in the sun and rolled off her fair skin onto her white tank top.<p>

Emma began stretching her over-worked muscles, knowing that there would be hell to pay in the morning when they stiffened up. She knew she was pushing her body to the limit, but she had to do something that made her feel alive in this stuffy little town. Perps in Storybrooke didn't flee from her in high-speed vehicles with drawn semi-automatic weapons like they did in Boston. Emma's most exciting duties as Storybrooke's Sheriff included issuing speeding tickets and dealing with the town's exceptionally ill-tempered Mayor. She often thought about returning to the city where mystery and action lurked around every corner, but her mind always drifted back to Henry and how his face lit up when she was around.

Emma wiped the sweat off her brow and walked over to the spot where Henry's castle once stood, before his misanthropic mother used her political power to have it torn down. Of course the Mayor would ruin the one thing that made her son happy. Emma started to clench her jaw in anger when the sound of her cell phone jarred her into the present.

"Hello?" Emma answered tentatively, not recognizing the number.

"Emma? …Emma Swan? …Is that you?" came a raspy female voice.

"Yeah…who's this?"

"Em! It's Rizzoli…from BPD!"

"Rizzoli!" Emma exclaimed. "Oh my god…it's been too long!"

Emma's mind flooded with memories of her time at the Boston PD, both as a juvenile delinquent and as a young recruit. Emma's childhood was plagued with numerous foster homes, negligent parents, and misspent energy. She ended up at the station several times for running away and committing petty crimes. She inevitably ended up in the hands of Vincent Korsak or Jane Rizzoli, and often begged them to let her stay at the station since it was the most consistent place she had ever known.

After Emma hit rock bottom by dropping out of high school and giving Henry up for adoption, she decided to get her shit together and follow in the footsteps of the most badass woman she's ever met. Jane was like the older sister she never had, and was as close to family as she's ever come, aside from Henry of course. Jane never judged her for being a screw up. Jane knew what it was like to fight for survival on a daily basis and Jane's level of tenacity inspired Emma. She managed to get her GED and scrape through the Police Academy. Jane was a higher ranking officer on her way to becoming a detective when Emma finally made it into the BPD. Jane instantly took Emma under her wing and their friendship blossomed.

Emma and Jane took a while to catch up and fill each other in on the past year's events. Emma chose to leave the BPD when Henry tracked her down and changed her life. Jane understood Emma's decision to leave, but it still hurt when she didn't stay in contact. Jane knew that Emma had to do some soul searching in Storybrooke, but she told Emma that she would always be just a phone call away.

"So…I was thinking of taking a little vacation. We just finished a long case and the boys are driving me crazy. Not to mention my ma. I just need some time to breathe…get out of Boston for a while…you know…maybe visit Storybrooke…make sure the new Sheriff is doing her job." Jane grinned.

"You're coming to visit me? In Storybrooke?" Emma exclaimed in disbelief. "That's the best news I've gotten all year!" Emma was thrilled at the thought of seeing the Detective again and imagined all the ways in which she would ruffle the Mayor's feathers. Jane had an inexplicable way of provoking women in power, and Emma loved nothing more than antagonizing the Mayor.

"I'm excited to see you too, kiddo! Oh…and…uh… Maura wants to come with me. She mentioned something about the intriguing history of Maine's geomagnetic pole reversal and isotopic …err …something a rather. And…I think it'll be a fun trip for both of us." Jane added.

"Right." Emma snorted. "You still haven't told her that you're madly in love with her…have you."

Emma saw how Jane turned into mush around Maura and knew that the gorgeous M.E. had Jane whipped, despite Jane's best attempt to stay in denial.

"Whaa…no!" Jane choked on her cup of coffee. "Don't even go there Em! We already discussed this…Maura likes guys…end of story!" Jane began squirming in her chair.

"Whatever you say Rizzoli..." Emma threw her hands up in defeat. Jane could be so stubborn sometimes.

After a moment of reflective silence, Jane suddenly asked, "Is there a fancy hotel in Storybrooke? You know…for Maura? "

"Yeah…" Emma laughed, "I'm sure Maura will be comfortable at the Storybrooke Inn. They have pricey wine and high thread-count bed sheets…all handpicked by the Mayor herself." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Good. I'll call and make a reservation. See ya soon kiddo!"

Emma ended the call and felt a surge of energy pulse through her. She couldn't wait for Jane and Maura to get here and add some fuel to the fire that had already started burning between her and the Mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Obvious Surprise: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jane heaved the stylish Louis Vuitton suitcase into the trunk of Maura's black BMW convertible and set her own tattered Boston Celtics duffle bag beside it. <em>Just one more reminder of how Maura is waaay out of my league,<em> Jane thought.

"Maura!" Jane impatiently called toward the large Victorian home. "Are you ready yet?"

Maura appeared on her doorstep wearing a stunning emerald green dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. "Of course I'm ready," she responded matter-of-factly.

Jane's jaw dropped as her eyes raked over the honey blonde's alabaster legs…they seemed to go on forever. _Dammit…This is going to be a long trip if she keeps dressing like that._

Maura smiled and made her way over to Jane while holding out her car keys. "Care to drive, Detective?" Jane grinned from ear to ear and eagerly took the keys. Maura knew that Jane loved sports cars and didn't have an opportunity to drive them often.

Maura sat in the passenger seat and adjusted her designer sun glasses while smoothing out the fabric of her dress. Jane threw on her aviators and almost had an orgasm as the BMW's 500 horsepower engine roared to life beneath her. She expertly shifted the gears and popped in one of her favorite mix CD's. Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" blasted from the high-end speakers and the duo officially embarked on their voyage to Maine.

* * *

><p>Emma stepped out of the shower and towel dried her blonde locks while examining her face in the mirror. She still had a slight indentation where the Mayor had split her lip open during their altercation at the cemetery. She didn't feel good about hitting another woman, but she couldn't just let the bitch walk all over her in front of Graham. She was secretly happy that she didn't cause any permanent damage to Regina's beautiful face, but she'd be damned if she let anyone else know that.<p>

Emma applied a small amount of eye make-up and grabbed her favorite leather jacket out of the closet. The red jacket contrasted nicely with her black tank top and tight jeans. _All of that cross-country training is starting to pay off, _Emma mused as she admired her ass in the mirror_. _She was confident that she would attract some attention at the lounge tonight, especially with eye-catching women like Jane and Maura in tow, but would the attention be from someone that she actually wanted to talk to? _Nonsense_, Emma thought. _Regina would never go to a bar by herself on a Friday night. Wait… why the hell do I care what Regina is doing? That's fucked up… I need a drink. _

Emma went into the cabinet and found the fifth of whiskey that she had hidden away from Mary Margaret. She poured herself a shot and threw it back, enjoying the burning sensation as it went down. For the first time this year, Emma felt like she needed a release. _Jane and Maura can be the responsible adults tonight, _Emma decided_._ She wanted to drink herself silly and forget that she was a single, thirty-year-old birth mother with a roommate that acted like her own mother.

Emma's thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

* * *

><p>Regina ushered the unfortunate-looking babysitter into her luxurious manor and patted Henry on the head.<p>

"I hope you don't mind spending this evening with Grendel, dear. I have an engagement with the Senator that cannot be rescheduled."

"It's ok," Henry replied. "I'm going to read my book anyway."

Regina sighed and gave Henry a stern look. Henry has been reading that dastardly book non-stop since he found it. She was glad he was reading books instead of playing video games or associating with heathens, but his fixation on fairytales was troubling. She knew that everyone was, in fact, a fairytale character, but no one was supposed to become privy to that information. Regina tried to chalk Henry's obsession with the book up to coincidence and genetic inclination, but deep down she worried that her carefully crafted world was beginning to unravel itself.

Regina shrugged off her insecurities and leaned in close to Henry. "Alright. But please do not put a frog in Grendel's hair this time. It's so hard to find qualified sitters in this town that are willing to put up with your mischief, young man."

Henry stifled a giggle and nodded half-heartedly. Regina gave him a kiss and rushed out the door to her polished Mercedes. Regina wasn't particularly fond of the Senator or his choice of venues, but she knew that one of her responsibilities as Madame Mayor was to fake a smile and rub elbows with wealthy regional bureaucrats. _At least I don't have to spend another Friday night at home alone, _Regina contemplated, _because after all, not having someone is the worse curse imaginable._

* * *

><p>"Jane!" squealed Emma as she wrapped the Detective up in a bear hug. "How was the drive? And Maura…oh my god…you look amazing! Doesn't she look amazing, Jane?" Emma winked and elbowed Jane in the ribs.<p>

"Yes…she does." Jane smiled through gritted teeth and elbowed Emma back as her cheeks flushed.

Maura laughed and flashed them one of her megawatt smiles. "Thank you, Emma. I'm flattered. And look at you! That raised collar on your jacket makes your zygomatic processes appear to be quite exquisite!" Maura remarked enthusiastically.

"Thanks?" Emma replied, not quite sure which body part Maura was referring to, but knowing Maura well enough to understand that it was intended to be a compliment.

"We've missed you a lot, Em. The BPD just hasn't been the same without you. How has Storybrooke been treatin' ya?" Jane inquired with sincerity in her warm brown eyes. Jane heard part of Emma's story over the phone regarding the overbearing Mayor and her sociopathic tendencies, but Jane was eager to know how Emma was coping with her new stressors. Jane had always protected Emma from harm, and her gut was telling her that this Mayor was going to piss her off.

Emma sighed and ran her hand through her golden waves. "It's a long story. Let's go to the lounge, grab a few drinks, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok," replied both women.

The trio merrily hopped into Maura's convertible and sped off into Storybrooke's hazy night air. This evening would not soon be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Obvious Surprise: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>The Gingerbread Lounge was Storybrooke's hot spot where most residents went to let loose. It was located in a vintage building with tall ceilings and ornate architecture. Dark wood and sparsely lit seating provided the perfect ambiance for late-night social gatherings.<p>

Jane, Maura, and Emma chatted away and as they strolled toward to entrance of the building.

"So…you used a chain saw to cut down her apple tree? That's so badass!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yeah…well…you know…she had it coming. I'm tired of her games. She tries to intimidate everyone…and she tries to scare me away from Henry…I'm not afraid of that bitch!" Emma declared.

Just after proclaiming her bravery, Emma's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. A stunning raven-haired woman wearing a low-cut burgundy dress and black stilettos stepped out of a car in front of them. A handsome middle-aged man accompanied the woman and offered his arm. Emma stopped breathing as the couple turned around to enter the lounge.

Regina's blood-red lips curled into a devilish smile as she spotted Emma. "Sheriff Swan…what a pleasant surprise." Regina leaned into the Senator and tightened her grip on his arm. "Please don't be rude…introduce me to your friends." Regina's words dripped with condescension.

"Um…uh…" Emma stuttered. Her mind completely shut down. She couldn't stop staring at Regina's revealing outfit. _And who the hell is this guy?_

Jane watched Emma falter and quickly spoke up, "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. And this is Dr. Maura Isles. We're visiting from Boston." Fierce black eyes met equally fierce black eyes as Jane gave Regina the same look she reserved for suspected murderers during interrogation. Jane then possessively wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her in close. _A little too close, _Regina thought. Jane caught the flicker in Regina's eyes and knew she had hit a nerve. "It was nice to meet you, Madam Mayor," Jane said dryly. She then placed a kiss on Emma's neck and whispered, "We should go inside now, babe."

Jane's smug grin beckoned a retort from the Mayor, but Regina just stood there dumfounded. Jane intertwined her fingers with Emma's and led her to the entrance.

Regina felt a surge of rage sweep over her as she watched the women walk away. _What the hell! How dare that dyke s kiss Emma right in front of me! _Regina huffed past the Senator who was totally confused as to what just transpired.

_What the hell just happened?_ Emma wondered. The trio made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. Jane nestled up close to Emma and snaked her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Whispers filled the room as everyone speculated about the nature of Emma's relationship with the attractive brunette.

"Uh…Jane?" Emma looked at her uneasily.

"Shhh…" Jane hushed. "Trust me. This is going to piss her off. She's totally into you."

"What?" sputtered Emma. "She's not into me! She's…she's trying to run me out of town!"

"Em…it's just like when you're in grade school and the kid that picks on you all the time really has a crush on you. Same concept," Jane explained.

"Ok…but kids in grade school don't cut your brake lines and try to frame you for crimes you didn't commit! The woman hates me, Jane!"

Before Jane had a chance to respond, Regina started to speak loudly to the other patrons behind them.

"I cannot believe that our very own Sheriff is a deviant!" Regina raved, "I just saw her making out with that strange woman outside of this very public establishment! What if there were children nearby? What kind of example are we setting for the rest of Storybrooke by allowing this putrid display of immorality go on unaccounted for?" Gossip about Emma then spread like wildfire throughout the lounge.

Jane bristled at the Mayor's ballsy allegations. _Here's something deviant for you, bitch! _Jane impulsively grabbed Emma by her jacket and shoved her up against the bar, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The entire lounge gasped in surprise. And much to Regina's chagrin, the room erupted into cheers and whistles. Ruby popped up from behind the bar with a seductive grin, "Damn ladies. Get a room." Jane ignored the quip and continued to press her whole body against Emma, kissing her like they were the only ones in the room. Emma broke the kiss with labored breathing, "Jane…wha…what the hell…" Jane grabbed Emma's hand and saw a flash of Maura's green dress near the exit. She sprinted toward the door with Emma in tow and winked at the Mayor before vanishing.

Regina felt every ounce of her body ache after she watched the scene unfold before her. It didn't bother her that Emma managed to turn the people against her in a matter of seconds. No…it was much deeper than that. Regina's heart was breaking into a million pieces. _No one should be able to touch Emma like that!_ The truth and sadness behind Regina's last thought overwhelmed her and she ran off to the restroom before anyone could see the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Jane and Emma burst through the Gingerbread's doors and scanned the street for any sign of Maura. Green fabric caught Jane's eye once again as it disappeared behind a building. Jane bolted toward the area with Emma on her heels.<p>

"Maura!" Jane yelled. "Wait up!"

Maura briskly walked toward her car, heels clicking angrily against the pavement. She couldn't remember any other time when she felt so disregarded by another person. _How could Jane kiss Emma? And kiss her so intimately!_

Jane ran up to Maura's car and tried to catch her breath. "Maur…jeez…where're you going?"

"Back to the hotel…unless you and Emma would like to consummate your new relationship in our room and film it for the Mayor!" Maura snapped.

Jane and Emma froze in place, stunned by Maura's anger.

"Maura…please…I'm sorry…what I did was immature…I was just trying to protect Emma!" Jane begged.

"Protect her?" Maura's voice jumped up an octave. "By shoving your tongue down her oropharynx? I'm not an idiot, Jane Rizzoli! I know what you were really trying to do!" Maura slammed her door shut and threw the car into gear.

"Maura! Please! It's not like that! Please don't leave! Maura…I….I love you!" Jane shouted.

But Maura was done listening. Her tires squealed loudly as she flattened the accelerator and sped off. Emma and Jane were left in a cloud of smoke and dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Obvious Surprise: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Jane shouted.<p>

"Yeah…good job." Emma chided.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that she was going to get upset?" Jane violently waved her arms in the air. "I mean…c'mon! Why would Maura care if I kiss someone? She already told me that she's not attracted to me when we did that undercover job!"

"Jane… it's pretty obvious that Maura likes you more than a friend. She probably just told you that because she's afraid that you'll reject her and ruin your friendship."

"That's crazy. She's never been able to tell a lie without hyperventilating so I'm pretty sure that she meant what she said!" Jane scowled and folded her arms together.

"It's the same reason you're too chicken-shit to tell her that you love her," Emma stated bluntly. "You're both scared of losing the amazing friendship that you have…but you'd have something even better if you took it to the next level."

"Right…because Maura wants to take it to the next level with some broke guido that should be making pizzas and unplugging toilets. Maura has class…and style…and money. She doesn't need to settle for someone like me," Jane said bitterly.

"Bullshit. You love her Jane. And you need to tell her that before she decides to move on."

Jane searched Emma's blue eyes and knew that she was right. The thought of Maura being with someone else made her blood run cold.

"Let's walk to the station and I'll give you a ride to the hotel," Emma said.

"OK," Jane acquiesced.

They walked together in silence, both deep in thought.

Emma suddenly burst out, "You do realize that, thanks to you, everyone in this town thinks I'm a lesbian!"

"Yeah…and?" Jane mused.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Emma shouted. A few teenagers on the other side of the street started to snicker. Emma glowered and increased her pace.

"Ok…that's fine …but you kiss like one." Jane smirked and gave Emma a wink.

"Shut up, Jane!" Emma snapped.

"Ok... sorry…you're not a lesbian! Please don't get angry with me…I can only handle one woman's wrath at a time," Jane held her head. "I was just trying to piss the Mayor off..."

"Yes…you did an excellent job of that…I'm sure she'll have some choice words for me in her office on Monday morning." Emma sighed.

They arrived at the station and walked toward Emma's worn-out cruiser.

"Wow…you'd think that highfalutin Mayor would give you something nicer to ride around in than this piece of shit," Jane quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes and buckled her seatbelt, "Just get in the car, Rizzoli."

* * *

><p>Maura threw her heels across the room and tore off her dress. <em>Why Emma of all people? Jane always said that Emma was like her younger sister! Doesn't that make this situation incestual? I thought I was improving my judgment of social mores. Dammit, Jane! <em>Maura replayed the night's events over in her head and couldn't comprehend why Jane kissed Emma. Maura knew that Jane was trying to irritate the Mayor, but she didn't have to do it in such an intimate way.

Maura clenched her jaw at the thought and decided to slip into one of her silk camisoles. She took the liberty of checking out another room to avoid seeing Jane again. She also bought herself a vintage bottle of Petrus Pomerol to numb her irrational feelings. After quickly removing the cork, she took a swig worthy of a sailor. She didn't have to be demure tonight. It was just her and her thoughts…just like it had always been before Jane Rizzoli shattered her universe.

* * *

><p>Jane closed the cruiser's door and gave Emma a wave. "Thanks kiddo. I'll let you know how things go. Let's do something a little less dramatic tomorrow."<p>

"Yeah, ok. Try not to kiss anyone else in front of Maura. Good luck." Emma smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jane had no idea what to say to Maura regarding her feelings, but she knew that an apology was in order. She made her way up to their room and quietly inserted the key. Jane was greeted by an empty space where Maura's luggage once sat. She knew that Maura was still somewhere in the hotel because her BMW was parked outside. Jane took the stairwell down to the lobby and approached a young man that appeared to be in charge.

"Excuse me," Jane smiled and flashed her badge. "I'm looking for a Maura Isles. She was staying in one room and then checked into another."

The young man grinned arrogantly as if he already knew Jane. "She said you'd say that. She also said that you'd show me your badge. It's seems like your friend knows you well."

Jane's demeanor hardened at the young man's boldness and she moved inches away from his face. "That's nice. Did she also tell you that I carry a Glock?"

His smirk faded and he swallowed hard, averting his eyes from Jane's piercing glare. "I…um...no…she did not." Sweat beads gathered on his brow as he felt her breath against his face. "Room 413…have a nice day, miss."

Jane grinned and took off for the elevator. As she approached the room, her confidence started to waiver. _Ok Rizzoli…you can do this. _She knocked lightly on the door and stood out of the peep hole's line of sight. She needed Maura to give her a chance before slamming the door in her face.

Much to Jane's surprise, the door violently swung open and a woman resembling Maura stumbled out against the wall. "What the hell…Maura?" Jane asked, shocked.

"Jah…Jane? Maura slurred. "Why'rrre you here? I told that man not to give you my room numbers!" Maura hollered down the hall as if he could hear her.

'Maura…sweetie…have you been drinking?" Jane tried to grab Maura's arm and keep her from falling over.

"Don't touch me!" Maura yelled as she batted Jane's hand away. "You were a complete bitch to me tonight! And I will not stand for it!" Maura turned and almost face-planted into a chair. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and guided her to the edge of the bed.

"No! Let me go!" she shrieked hysterically. Maura tried to break free from the stronger woman's hold but failed miserably. Jane lost her balance and they both fell onto the bed. "Go run off with Emma and live happily ever after!" Maura cried. She again struggled against Jane's embrace and felt herself starting to hyperventilate. "Leave me alone!" she choked. Tears poured down her face as her breathing became ragged.

Jane loosened her grip and softly whispered, "I will never leave you, Maura. You mean everything to me." Maura sobbed violently into Jane's neck and Jane gently caressed her face. The two remained still as Maura regulated her breathing and succumbed to exhaustion. Jane followed closely behind and they slept soundly in the warmth of each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Obvious Surprise: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't stop thinking about the night's events while driving home. <em>What a clusterfuck. <em>

Emma also felt a twinge of guilt. As much as she hated Regina's personality, she didn't plan on upstaging her in front of half the town. She noticed a glimpse of vulnerability in Regina's eyes before they left and it made Emma feel sorry for her. She also worried that Regina might snap and do something to Henry. _Maybe I should stop by on my way home to apologize._

Emma pulled up to the Mayor's manor and immediately knew that something was wrong…she could feel it in her bones. Regina's car was parked in the driveway but there were no lights on. The front door sat slightly ajar and the lock appeared to be ripped off by a blunt object…_ a crowbar?_ Emma drew her revolver and slid cautiously into the darkness behind the door. Her heart was racing and it took every ounce of resolve she could muster to suppress the panic rising in her stomach. She tried to turn on the lights but found the power to be cut off. _Shit_. _This is how the babysitter always gets murdered…I should call Jane for back up. _Before she had a chance to turn around, a bag was slipped over her head and the revolver was kicked out of her hand. She tried to break free from the assailant's grasp with all of her might but was quickly over-powered. She could tell that the assailant was a man by his upper body strength. She also figured that he had police or military training by the way he quickly tied her wrists and ankles together. The man easily flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began walking through the house.

"Let me go you mother fucker!" she screamed and thrashed. "Where's Henry? What did you do to him? I swear to god I will kill you if anything happens to him!"

The man ignored Emma's threats and descended down a steep staircase. The air was cooler and she assumed that they were in Regina's basement. He positioned her upright in a wooden chair and she suddenly heard the panicked moans of another woman behind her. He ripped the bag off her head and blinded her with a large spot light.

"What the fuck? Who are you and what do you want?" Emma shrieked.

"Shut up!" he commanded in a menacing voice. He placed a piece of tape over her mouth and a black piece of fabric over her eyes. She emitted her own muffled moans and the man began to snicker.

"For two people that are supposed to have magic, you're both surprisingly pathetic. I hope you learn how to use your powers by the time I return with your supplies…you have a lot of work to do."

The last sentence sent a shiver down Emma's spine…the man was clearly deranged. _I can't believe this…I am going to die in Regina's basement at the hands of a psychopath_. A tear slipped past the fabric over her eyes as she wondered if Henry was still alive. The man walked up the stairs and proceeded to lock the basement door behind him.

Emma's overwhelming feeling of terror was interrupted by the moaning woman behind her who was trying to get Emma's attention. Emma twisted and turned her body as much as possible but felt resistance at every move. She extended her fingers out and was surprised to feel a set of soft fingers within her grasp. _At least I can die holding someone else's hand. Great._ Emma was shocked when she felt her chair thrust forward from the other woman's attempted escape. _Our chairs must be tied together._ The woman tried again to shove her chair against Emma's chair. Emma decided to follow her lead and they both shoved in unison. The front legs of Emma's chair caught in the ground and Emma went flying face first into the cement. The other woman was thrown even farther over the top of Emma and moaned loudly when she hit the ground. Emma felt blood trickle down her face and knew that the other woman must be more injured than her. She also noticed that a pointed object had fallen next to her wrists during the shuffle. She palmed the object and determined that it was a stiletto heel. _Stiletto heels…oh my god…am I tied up to Regina? _Emma couldn't believe that Regina wasn't allied with the unknown assailant. _Shit…this is bad. He must be really insane to kidnap the Mayor._

Emma rubbed her wrists furiously against the pointed stiletto for what seemed like an eternity. She finally felt the rope slacken and proceeded to rip herself free. She removed the tape from her mouth and tore off the black material around her eyes. She then took a deep breath and spotted Regina sprawled out a few feet away. Emma ran over to Regina's side and gently turned her over. Regina's brow was stained with blood and her breathing was shallow. Emma carefully removed the tape from her lips and slid the blindfold off. Regina coughed and squinted against the spotlight. Emma quickly untied Regina's rope and examined her lacerations.

"Regina! Where's Henry? What the hell happened?"

"I…I don't know!" Regina stammered. "That lunatic broke into my house after I came home and threw a bag over my head! I couldn't see what happened to Henry…but I heard him screaming!" Tears formed in Regina's eyes and she started to visibly tremble. Emma wrapped her leather jacket around the Mayor's shoulders and subconsciously rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh god…ok …we need to get the fuck out of this basement before he gets back. Is that door the only way out?"

"Yes…" Regina rasped. She felt so feeble in this world…she used to be able to flatten brick walls with the flick of a wrist and now she was trapped in her own home.

Emma quickly took stock of the basement and frantically searched for something that could break the door's lock. She noticed that the farthest corner of Regina's basement was set up like a jail cell with steel bars and a raised bed. She also noticed various sets of chains, ropes, whips, and straps mounted on the wall. "What in the hell do you do down here with this stuff?" Emma asked incredulously.

Regina wiped away a stray tear and scoffed, "Nothing you would understand…you're too vanilla."

"Too vanilla? What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Regina could educate Emma about the profound complexities of BDSM, both women heard the floor above them creak. Emma froze and held her breath. _Shit shit shit! _She grabbed one of the whips off the wall and motioned for Regina to stand behind her. Regina complied and they both waited in the shadows under the staircase hoping to surprise the man from behind. They heard the lock click open and the man scraping each step with his shoes. He immediately noticed that Emma and Regina were not tied up and drew Emma's revolver from his jacket pocket.

"I know that you're both down here," he growled. "Come out with your hands up and nobody gets hurt." The man reached the base of the stairs and looked toward the jail cell. Emma knew that this was going to be her only opportunity to strike and she took it. The whip cracked angrily against his face and he fell back in shock. Emma tried to recoil the whip for another strike but the man sprinted toward her and smashed the revolver's barrel against her head.

Regina's terrified scream and cold cement were the last memories she had before blacking out.


End file.
